1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanning apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a program and a scanning system which add a plurality of pieces of information to scanned image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electronic filing apparatus which optically scans a drawing, a document, etc., and stores scanned image data into a recording medium such as an optical disc, when the scanned image data are stored into the recording medium, titles and/or search keywords of the scanned image data are previously registered to make a database thereof so as to quickly search an image data desired to be found from the image data stored in the recording medium. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.H07-93348 suggests an image information processing apparatus which includes: a scanning means which scans an image information from a document; a character recognition means which recognizes characters positioned at a portion corresponding to a predetermined position of the document, from the image information scanned by the scanning means; and a storage means which stores a scanned image information associated with the character recognized by the character recognition means, and titles and/or search keywords for searching desired image information can be registered.